full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Alaric Vladimir Gregory Dragonov
Alaric Dragonov is a former noble, and a vampire who has a deep hatred for both humans and werewolves, calling them vermin and lowly dogs. Yet for some strange obsession, he's drawn to Christie Argent. Characteristics *'Name': Alaric Vladimir Gregory Dragonov *'Age': 4,000 (born 14 B.C.) Physically appears to be around 19 years old *'Hair': White *'Eyes': Red *'Height': 5'11" *'Weight': 180 lbs. *'Likes': Beautiful women, reading, crushing his enemies in battle *'Dislikes': The Talbot Pack, Peter, Sir John, Alucard, losing *'Family': The Dragonov Clan (former, banished) Parents (deceased) Petra Dragonov (younger sister) Appearance Human/Vampire True Form (Hellbeast) Kinsmir Hellbeast Background Origins Born in the time of the Roman Empire, Alaric acquired a taste for combat after watching a nighttime gladiator fight in Rome. As he grew older, he grew contemptuous of the vampirical royal family and their wish to limit contact with the human race, believing that humanity was meant to serve the vampire race as both servants and a food source. He attempted to convince his clan to join him, but he was banished instead, leaving him feeling bitter toward his family. Meeting the Talbot Wolf Centuries later, Alaric attempted a coup de ta when he tried to murder the vampire royals by attacking the Romanian village they were travelling through with his golem familiars. However, that village happened to by the very one that Sir John Talbot had been resting at during his journey to find a cure for his condition. John saved the villagers (and unknowingly the vampire royals as well, including a young Mina Tepes) by luring Alaric to a snowy ravine. After a long and bloody struggle, Sir John managed to slash Alaric's throat open before throwing him into and triggering an avalanche that buried Alaric in the ravine. Thinking he was dead, Sir John went on his way again, not realizing until much later that what he had fought was not another werewolf, but something else: something even stronger...and with faster regenerative abilities than any wolf (or blood-sucker) had ever possessed. Shocked with his first encounter with a werewolf, and humiliated by his defeat, Alaric stayed in hiding, binding his time for another coup de ta by fighting in illegal death arenas around the world, seeking to become stronger so as to kill the werewolf who had beaten him. World War II Present Time Yet, Alaric soon found himself drawn to the New World, compelled to seek out the people in a vision he received over a year ago and one that has haunted his dark dreams ever since...a vision of a beautiful girl with long auburn hair...and a black-haired boy who seems to send him into a curiously murderous rage, both surrounded by other werewolves in uniform and surprisingly his hated enemy Sir John. Without understanding why, Alaric knows that Sir John has something to do with both this mysterious girl and the black-haired boy who stands with her. Personality Aristocratic, arrogant and cocky, Alaric looks down on those he considers inferior to him and vampires in general, and considers humans to be nothing but food. He can be very vicious, even downright sadistic in combat, but enjoys the thrill of risking his life in a fight to the death, especially against strong opponents. He will kill off weaker ones in the most brutal of manners possible if they irritate him, but isn't above letting stronger ones live so they can get stronger and he can fight them again. He isn't afraid to state his intentions or his desires and will use every means to get what he wants, like threating to kill a severely weakened and beaten Peter in order to get Christie to come back with him to Romania. While initially appearing to be a gentle, well-mannered young man, Alaric was in fact a narcissistic, sinister, vile, and wicked person who would do "whatever it takes" to achieve his desires. He has regular female vampire servants working for him of their own free will. He is shown to have a loathing expression towards werewolves, but mostly directed to the Talbot Pack and those connected to them, as he called Peter a "filthy wolf". But after suffering his defeat by Peter, he became immensely respectful towards him and claims that even though Christie is destined for him, Peter and he are linked; two sides, same coin. Aside from Sir John, Peter is the only werewolf he will ever truly respect, but the truth is: he just really hates Peter’s guts for being strong where he is weak (kindness, strength in will, and faith that humanity and monsterdum will find a way to coexist). Unlike the faithful Mina, Alaric distrusts humanity and hates it, believing them to be the true monsters. For those who envy, hate, or fear that which they envy or don’t understand, they will destroy. Yet, despite his hatred for werewolves, he seems to have developed a soft spot for Christie. He treats her gently in their encounters, and even allows Peter to live at Christie's request. When his castle collapses, Alaric chooses to save her from falling rubble, seemingly at the cost of his own life. Skills/Abilities *'Red Ace' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Durability' *'Intelligence' *'Speed' *'Agility' *'Reflexes' *'Transformation': Can transform into a giant, demonic-looking monster form. (Dracula's form from Van Helsing.) *'Hypnotism' *'High-Speed Regeneration': Limited by blood reserves, so if he runs low on blood his wounds won't heal as quickly. *'Venomous Bite' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Golem Familiars': can either summon a 20 foot giant, or an army of weaker but more numerous humanoids *'Blood Manipulation': Alaric can manipulate the blood within his body and can use it to create sharp objects and projectiles (like sword and spears), although it is dangerous to use up, since he runs the risk of depleting the blood he needs to survive. He feels extremely hungry if he uses up too much blood. Relationships Alaric's Relationships Gallery The Man and the Devil...JPG Alaric, human form.png|Alaric's human form and combat attire Alaric's True Form.JPG|Alaric's true form: Hellbeast Voice Actor Troy Baker Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Vampires Category:Dragonov Clan Category:Blood Wings